La douleur d'aimer
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Vingt ans sont passés depuis le dernier match de la Team Inazuma Japan. Que sont devenus Mark et ses amis?
1. Vous revoir

La douleur d'aimer

Source: Inazuma Eleven

Genre: POV (2) + Songfic + Romance

Couple: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven et les chansons présentes ne sont pas à moi!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages qui ont les POV!

Les phrases en gras et italique sont le fait qu'un des personnages a écrit.

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de chansons présentes dans la fic!

Résumé: Vingt ans sont passés depuis le dernier match de la Team Inazuma Japan. Que sont devenus Mark et ses amis?

Chapitre 1: Vous revoir

POV?

_Vingt ans déjà. Vingt ans que nous sommes perdus de vue, construisant nos vies chacun de notre côté. Je regarde tour à tour ces hommes qui ont formé avec moi la Team __Inazuma Japan, les autres sont d__'__anciens adversaires devenus nos amis, ou des amis rencontrés par Mark et ceux qui étaient restés avec lui. Si certains sont mariés et ont des enfants, certains vont bientôt l__'__être. Sauf moi…_

_Mon regard s__'__attarde plus que de raison sur l'un des deux hommes qui viennent d__'__arriver. Il est magnifique, si beau que d'éprouver ce que je ressens pour lui est un crime! Si Mark et quelques autres furent surpris de les voir arriver ensemble mais ne se tenant plus la main. Moi, j__'__ai deviné. Je suis étonné qu'ils aient rompu car l'œil rougis de David montre bien qu'il a pleuré. Suis-je heureux de le savoir libre comme l'air? _

_Je l'ignore. Mais je souffre pour eux. Oh, ma maladie n__'__est en rien responsable. C__'__est une autre douleur, bien plus forte que le mal qui me ronge depuis mes 17 ans._

_Jo explique quelque chose quand Byron se dirigea vers lui. Mark, son épouse et quelques personnes qui se trouvaient avec eux acceptèrent très vite que deux autres de nos amis soient homos et non hétéros. Sentant les larmes me brouiller la vue, je baisse la tête, malheureux. _

_Je savais que je n__'__aurais pas du venir, mais sous l__'__insistance de Mark, je n__'__ai pas su trouver d__'__arguments convainquant pour refuser. Aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme je quitte la salle pour me retrouver dehors._

_L__'__air frais sur mon visage me fait un bien fou, chassant mes larmes. Si j__'__étais resté à l__'__intérieur une minute de plus, j__'__aurais sûrement craqué. Je décide de marcher un peu pour me changer les idées._

_Arrivé au terrain, mais essoufflé, je m__'__arrête de marcher pour regarder ce terrain où de nombreuses fois avec Mark et les autres, nous l__'__avons foulé. Je regarde la neige tomber avec grâce et légèreté, recouvrant un peu plus mon ancien collègue reconstruit, un sourire triste aux lèvres, chassant de mon front de fines gouttelettes de sueur._

_La première fois que je l__'__ai rencontré, j__'__ai su que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de sa présence. Quand j__'__en ai parlé à ma sœur, elle m__'__avait regardé, horrifiée. Ce jour-là j__'__appris que ma sœur était homophobe. La preuve fut la gifle qu'elle m__'__avait donnée._

-Comment oses-tu souiller notre nom de famille?

_Sa voix était empreinte de colère, ses yeux brillaient de dégout. J__'__avais compris. Si je voulais continuer de jouer au foot avec Mark et les autres, je devais mettre mes sentiments de côté. _

_Mes sentiments…En le voyant pour la première fois, j__'__avais deviné quel sentiment me faisait battre le cœur. Le pourquoi je me sentais bien à ses côtés, le pourquoi je débordais de tendresse envers lui. _

_Cette envie de le protéger de tout et de rien. Avant même qu'il ne soit blessé lors du match_ _contre la Team Cybertech, mes sentiments m__'__étaient apparus aussi clair que de l__'__eau de roche._

_Je l'aimais. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je l'aimais. Et je l'aime encore__…_

_Douze ans auparavant ma sœur a quitté le Japon pour aller vivre en Angleterre avec son mari et ses enfants, j__'__ai vendu la maison familiale car il n__'__était pas question que j__'__y remette les pieds. Ils ignorent que je suis malade. Ainsi Béatrice_*_ ne sera pas là pour m__'__enguirlander. Elle aurait sûrement dit une phrase de ce genre:_

« Malade? Comment as-tu réussi à attraper une telle maladie?! »

_Je soupire en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne les ai pas attachés, aujourd'hui. Même si nos avons perdu nos parents quand Béatrice avait 20 ans et moi 5, jamais elle n__'__a réussit à remplacer maman__…Comme je sais qu'__elle me déteste._

_Maman…Je n__'__en garde qu'un vague souvenir. Mais grâce au seul objet qu'elle m__'__ait légué, je peux voir à quel point je lui ressemble…sauf pour la couleur des yeux._

_D__'__ailleurs en parlant de l__'__unique bijou que je tiens d__'__elle, je peux le sentir contre mon torse, métal chaud et réconfortant à la fois. Tout doucement, je le sors, l__'__ouvre délicatement et le regarde grâce à un rayon de lune._

_Maman me ressemble beaucoup; si j__'__ai hérité des yeux marron de papa, ma sœur a hérité des yeux orange de notre Grand-père paternel. Les yeux de Maman étaient dorés. Si je ressemble à ma mère, mon père était plutôt bel homme._

_Grand, svelte, les cheveux éternellement en bataille et de couleur nuit, grisonnant aux tempes, le regard marron derrière de petites lunettes rectangulaires. La photo avait été prise quelques minutes après qu'ils soient dis "oui" devant le prêtre. Le ventre de Maman était assez arrondi car elle m__'__attendait. Elle était enceinte de 7 mois._

_Mes parents avaient à peine eu terminé leurs études respectives que ma sœur naquit, ils n__'__avaient que 21 (maman) et 25 ans (papa). Mais ils ne purent s__'__occuper de ma sœur car ils devaient trouver du travail et un appartement. _

_C__'__est ainsi que Béatrice a vécu chez nos grands-parents paternel jusqu'à ses 10 ans. Cinq ans plus tard, je naquis. Cinq autres années s__'__écoulèrent quand mes parents furent tués lors d__'__un braquage dans l__'__une des banques de Tokyo._

-Nat'?

_Ne m__'__attendant pas à être rejoint par quiconque, je sursaute, tourne la tête vers l__'__arrière. Je soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne derrière moi. Mon cœur se calma doucement, mais la douleur est toujours là, persistante comme un poison. Afin de ne pas me trahir, je ne porte pas ma main, ni ne montre ma douleur._

-Salut Kevin. souris-je, en remettant une mèche en ordre. Ça va?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu sais?

_Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question de mon ami._

-Je veux dire que je t'ai appelé trois ou quatre fois et c'est seulement à la cinquième que tu reviens sur Terre. m'expliqua Kevin avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Oh, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

_C__'__est vrai. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n__'__ai pas entendu sa voix qui m__'__appelait._

-Dis Kevin? l'appelle-je.

-Hm? m'écouta mon ami, en se préparant une cigarette.

-Je…

_Je m__'__arrête, interdis. Mais qu'allais-je faire? Dévoiler mon secret? Non, je ne peux faire ça! Même si Kevin est mon ami, je refuse de lire de la pitié ou de la compassion dans son regard et…_

-Tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai?

_Etonné, je tourne la tête vers mon ami, soufflant sa première bouffée._

-Co…comment?

_Comment Kevin a-t-il put deviner ce que je cache depuis 20 ans? Serait-il télépathe? Les battements de mon cœur s__'__accélèrent sous la peur de sa réponse…_

-Ta façon de le regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé. me sourit-il. Avant que tu ne prennes la poudre d'escampette.

_Je baisse la tête, rougissant. Mon visage est caché par mes cheveux, encore une chance que j__'__ai décidé de les garder longs!_

-Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais? me fit savoir Kevin, confiant. Depuis le temps, en plus…

-N'importe quoi. répondis-je, sèchement.

-Pardon?

-C'est impossible, Kevin. relève-je la tête.

_Ma voix est toujours sèche, mais c__'__est pour le bien de Kevin que je me montre si dur. Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire ce que je ressens. Après tout ne sort-il pas avec le meilleur ami de Jude depuis 10 ans?_

-Tu baisses les bras, c'est ça? me demanda Kevin, durement, en rejetant une bouffée de tabac.

_Je ne réponds pas, fixant durement de mon œil visible mon ami. Je peux voir sa colère, lui qui voulait m__'__aider._

-Tu sais quoi Swift? T'es rien qu'un lâche.

_Les paroles de Kevin me font mal…Après tout c__'__est normal, non? Qu'il me traite de lâche?_

-Pardon? fis-je, froidement, en lui faisant face. Tu m'insultes de lâche mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, il me semble. Hm?

_Brusquement et sans que je n__'__ai rien vu venir, je recule de quelques pas. Je porte ma main à mes lèvres que je porte devant mes yeux. Du sang…_

-Alors Swift? T'as quelque chose à redire?

_Je lève les yeux vers Kevin, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Ma tristesse doit se lire dans mon œil car mon ami me regarde, surprit. _

_Excuse-moi Kevin mais je suis trop faible pour lui dire. _

_Alors que j__'__allais lui dire quelque chose, je sentis une violente douleur à mon cœur. Tombant à genoux, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur m'échapper._

-Nathan! cria Kevin, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_La douleur est si forte…Je ne peux lui résister. Puissant dans mes dernières forces, je relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres qui, j__'__espère, ne montre pas ma douleur. Raté…L__'__inquiétude que je lis dans le regard de mon ami me fait comprendre que j__'__ai raté. Je perdis rapidement connaissance._

Fin POV Nathan

Bonsoir ou bonjour! Avez-vous aimé? Pas aimé?

N'hésitez pas à le dire via des rewiens!


	2. Hospitalisation d'urgence

Chapitre 2: Hospitalisation d'urgence

POV auteure

Kevin n'en revenait pas. Voir Nathan serrer l'emplacement de son cœur avec une grimace de douleur puis perdre connaissance dans un temps de moins de 5 minutes fut une chose effrayante pour lui (il avait fait tomber sa cigarette d'inquiétude). Reprenant ses esprits l'homme à la cigarette courut vers son ami, inquiet.

Arrivé près de son ami aux cheveux bleus, l'ancien Buteur de l'équipe Raimond l'allongea sur le dos, lui dégageant les mèches rebelles. Kevin essaya de réveiller Nathan mais en ne voyant aucunes réactions, il posa deux doigts à la gorge de son ami. En sentant le pouls irrégulier, il pâlit d'horreur, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

-Mon Dieu, Nathan! cria-t-il, inquiet.

Kevin se releva, Nathan dans les bras. Il courut vers le lieu où tous leurs amis sont réunis, sachant que l'un d'eux pourra sauver Nathan.

-Réveille-toi Nathan! cria, mort d'inquiétude, l'ancien numéro 11 et 17. J't'en prie, pardonne-moi mais par pitié, ouvre les yeux!

Voyant que le bâtiment n'était plus très loin de lui, Kevin accéléra sa course, ouvrant la porte d'un violent coup de pied. La porte percuta violement le mur, faisant retourner tout le monde dans sa direction.

-Un médecin, vite! hurla-t-il, paniqué. J'arrive pas à réveiller Nathan!

Une demi-heure plus tôt à l'intérieure d'une des voitures garées sur le parking du collège Raimon deux personnes discutent. Ou plutôt une personne parle tandis que l'autre l'écoute, le cœur détruit.

Un rayon de lune permet d'identifier les personnes. Il s'agit de David Samford et d'Axel Blaze.

Le premier est devant le volant, les mains serrées, tellement serrées que les articulations des doigts ont blanchies, son œil brille de douleur. Le deuxième est assit à la droite du meilleur ami de Jude avec dans les yeux des regrets sincères.

« Alors il aime un ancien membre de la Team Raimon et Japan. » récapitula l'homme au cache-œil.

-Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché David. s'excusa Axel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux longs bleus fort clairs. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour _**lui**_ auraient disparus en tombant amoureux de toi, car je t'ai vraiment aimé, mais pas de la même façon dont je _**l**_'aime. Je viens de me rendre compte que mes sentiments pour _**lui**_ sont devenus plus forts, plus vrais.

David ne prononça pas un mot, mais Axel sait qu'il souffre. Annoncer qu'on vous quitte n'est jamais une chose facile à accepter…et à entendre. Une larme roula sur sa joue droite qui fut suivie par d'autres.

« Bon sang! » pensa l'homme au cache-œil en s'essuyant les yeux avec rage. « Je suis un homme! Je dois accepter cette rupture au lieu de pleurer comme un gamin! »

Comme si son ancien amant avait pu capter ses pensées, Axel réussit à le prendre dans ses bras au plus grand étonnement de David.

-Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, Dav'. murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Cela prouve que tu as un cœur, que tu es humain.

David garda une nouvelle fois le silence, repensant aux 10 ans passés avec Axel, mais comprenant que sa demande silencieuse serait du pur égoïsme, il acquiesça.

« Si Axel est heureux avec _**lui**_, alors je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir. »

-Avant de quitter la voiture, Dav', sache que si tu rencontres le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Ok?

Se détachant doucement de son ancien amant, Axel lui sourit, essuyant les quelques larmes que David n'avaient pas essuyées.

-Merci. souffla doucement David.

Quittant la voiture les deux hommes se dirigent vers le Collègue Raimon, David se rappelle de la première fois qu'il a posé le pied sur ce sol, la première fois où lui et son équipe avait affronté et gagné contre l'équipe Raimon.

-Question reconstruction du collège, le père de Nelly a fait du très bon boulot! sourit-il à son ex.

-C'est vrai. admit Axel. Julia a cru rêver quand elle a fait des recherches pour savoir s'il avait été reconstruit ou pas.

L'homme au cache-œil se tourna vers son ex où il put lire dans son regard onyx qu'il est désolé de lui causer tant de souffrance.

-Nous verrions mieux de rentrer. murmura-t-il. Mark et les autres nous attendent.

Acquiesçant, Axel sentit son cœur plus léger. Car pendant 20 ans il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son cœur lui semblait si lourd. Maintenant, il comprenait.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. » pensa-t-il. « Je dois lui révéler ce que je ressens à _**son**_ égard et ce depuis 20 ans! »

Le meilleur ami de Jude et de Jo remarqua l'air préoccupé de son ex, délicatement il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche. Ce dernier sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'espère que tu arriveras à lui avouer. lui confie David. tu mérites d'être heureux.

-Merci David. sourit Axel, touché par les mots de son ex. Toi aussi, tu mérites de connaître le bonheur.

C'est ensemble que les deux hommes reprirent la route pour la salle de gymnastique qui pour l'occasion a été transformée en salle de réception avec dans le fond une petite scène avec un micro et des musiciens. Jude fut le premier à les accueillir suivit de Mark et sa femme enceinte de 6 mois qui n'est nulle autre que Nelly.

-Salut vous deux! les salua Jude avec un sourire au coin de lèvres.

-Salut, les gars! les salua Mark. Ça roule?

Après les salutations et félicitations pour Nelly et Mark qui attendent leur premier enfant les deux anciens amants discutent de tout et de rien avec leur ami quand David prit les devants:

-Axel et moi avons rompus.

La nouvelle laissa Jude, Nelly et Mark sans voix, aucuns des trois adultes ne s'attendaient à ce que le couple Samford-Blaze se brise!

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Nelly ayant reprit la parole la première.

-L'Amour peut s'amplifier avec les années comme il peut s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie. lui répondit Jude, ayant deviné que son meilleur ami avait pleuré.

« Ce qui veut dire que David est désormais célibataire. » pensa ce dernier. « J'attendrai qu'il s'en remette avant de lui déclarer ma flamme. »

-Merci Jude. le remercia les deux anciens amants.

-C'est dommage. fit remarquer Mark. Après 10 ans de vie commune!

-Quelque chose ne va pas les amis? nous parvient la voix de Jo derrière Mark.

Jo King, de son vrai prénom Joseph, avait entendu la voix de Mark. Curieux, il s'était avancé vers ses amis où il aperçut David et Axel comme il remarqua l'œil rougi de l'homme au cache-œil.

Ce fut Jude qui lui expliqua brièvement la nouvelle, surprit l'homme à la cicatrice n'en crut pas ses oreilles! Axel a quitté son meilleur ami!

-Désolé. s'excusa-t-il pour son ''entrée'' dans la conversation. Mais ne perdez pas espoir, les gars, l'Amour peut vous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment de la vie.

-Merci vieux frère. le remercia David.

-Oui, encore merci. approuva Axel. Je vais vous laisser, Shawn m'appelle.

Et il partit, allant discuter avec le frère de feu Haiden alors que David accompagna Jo qui partit rejoindre son très cher chéri: Byron!

-C'est quand même dingue la chance que Byron et toi avez! prit-il la parole. De tout le Japon vous êtes le premier couple gay à avoir pu adopter un enfant! J'en suis encore étonné! Même si je fus honoré d'être le parrain de la petite. D'ailleurs comment va ma filleule préférée?

-Oh là, doucement, mec! sourit Jo, ayant comprit l'intention de son meilleur ami. Athéna va très bien, elle réclame son oncle favori en espérant qu'il l'amènera au Zoo au printemps!

-Bien sûr que je vais l'ame…

David s'interrompit, un frisson vient de lui remonter le dos. Tournant la têtederrière lui, il constata que quelque'un a mal refermé la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Dav'? lui demanda Jo.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami, lui expliquant qu'il s'était arrêté car un frisson lui avait traversé la colonne vertébrale.

Arrivé auprès de Byron les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien, permettant à David de faire son deuil, bien qu'il sait qu'il lui faudra du temps. Un serveur leur proposa des boisons ce que les deux amis acceptèrent: Un café pour David et une vodka pour Jo.

-C'est étrange…fit remarquer l'amant de Jo en plissant.

-Quoi dont, Amour? lui demanda le père d'Athéna.

-Depuis notre arrivée, j'ai compté combien nous étions et pourtant il manque une personne.

La « mère » d'Athéna leur fit part du nom de la personne manquante.

-En effet, c'est bizarre. approuva David. Connaissant le caractère excisé et toujours joyeux de Mark, c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là.

Apercevant Xavier les trois hommes lui demandèrent s'il n'aurait pas vu la personne manquante.

-Je l'ai vu sortir. leur répondit le petit frère d'Aquilina Schiller. Il n'avait l'air pas très en forme.

-Merci beaucoup. le remercia Jo.

-De rien. sourit l'ancien appelé Xene.

Il laissa les trois hommes à leur discussion, cherchant du regard sa compagne.

-On devrait aller le chercher. déclara Byron. S'il est malade autant le savoir mainte…

Byron ne put terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit violement et rencontra de la même façon le mur, faisant retourner tout le monde. Et devant le seuil de l'entrée, tout le monde vit Kevin porter...

-Un médecin, vite! hurla-t-il, paniqué. J'arrive pas à réveiller Nathan!

POV? (n°2)

_En voyant Nathan aussi pâle dans les bras de Kevin, mon cœur cessa de battre. Je repris néanmoins rapidement mes esprits afin d__'__aller secourir vers mon ami. Mais…comment pourrais-je lui dire ce que je ressens?_

_Courant vers Kevin, je lui ordonne de déposer Nathan au sol et de lui retirer sa veste, sa chemise, sa cravate et un éventuel bijou__…nous dévoilant son torse trop maigre__._

_Nos amis se sont écartés afin de mieux me laisser passer. Deux minutes après avoir donné les premières indications à Kevin, je me trouve assis à la droite de Nathan, lui relevant légèrement le menton d__'__une main, lui ouvre la bouche puis je lui pince le nez. _

_Je demande à Kevin s__'__il s__'__y connaît dans les gestes de secours._

-Malheureusement, non. secoua de la tête mon ami, désolé.

-Moi, je sais! se déclara Byron en mettant à genoux à la place de Kevin.

_Kevin rejoignit les autres, spectateur silencieux et inquiet._

_Je commence par 30 compressions thoraciques sans oublier de les compter. Arrivé à 30, je jette un coup d__'__œil à David qui commença les 2 insufflations nécessaires._

-Allez Nathan, bas-toi! l'encourage-je après chaque compressions. Allez réveille-toi! N'entends-tu pas tous nos amis t'appeler? Réveille-toi!

_Tous nos amis qu'ils soient Japonais ou de nationalités différentes encouragent Nathan à ouvrir les yeux. Qu'il n__'__a pas le droit de nous abandonner alors que l__'__on vient de se retrouver après 20 ans d__'__absence._

_Même si je ne le montre pas, je suis inquiet. Pourquoi Nathan n__'__a-t-il jamais dit à personne qu'il est malade? Avait-il peur de nous inquiéter, nous ses amis?_

_Après de longues minutes, Nathan manifesta enfin des signes de connaissances: La toux. _

_Mais pour être totalement sûr de l__'__état de santé de mon ami, je pose mon oreille à l__'__emplacement de son cœur._

-Nathan, non!

_Mon cri d__'__effroi m__'__a échappé, je prends le plus délicatement mon ami dans mes bras. N__'__écoutant pas les demandes des autres, je demande à Sylvia d__'__appeler l__'__hôpital car je dois y amener Nathan le plus rapidement possible. Ce qu'elle fit._

-Axel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demande Byron, inquiet.

-Le cœur de Nathan bat de façon irrégulière. tourne-je la tête vers l'amant de Jo. Si je ne l'amène pas tout de suite à l'hôpital il refera une nouvelle attaque.

-Une nouvelle attaque? me demanda Mark, inquiet. Que veux-tu dire?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de donner des explications, accompagnez-moi si vous le voulez à l'hôpital mais ne me posez plus de questions. Compris?

_Courant vers la porte, Byron et Jo devant moi, nous arrivons à la voiture. Ayant ouvert la porte arrière, je remercie les parents d'Athéna d__'__un signe de tête avant d__'__entrer. Une fois cela fait, je pose la tête de Nathan sur mes genoux, deux doigts à son cou. Je n'entends pas que l'on referme la portière derrière moi._

_Inutile de demander à Byron ou Jo de démarrer, la voiture démarra plutôt brusquement. Je lui précise que sous aucuns prétextes il ne doit s__'__arrêter car la vie de Nathan est entre nos mains. Son pouls est très irrégulier. Je me concentre, réfléchissant au nom de la maladie de Nathan._

-On arrive bientôt! me prévint Jo.

_Relevant la tête, je peux voir les lumières de l__'__hôpital, il nous reste encore 3 ou 4 kilomètres à parcourir. Reportant mon regard vers Nathan, j__'__essaye une nouvelle fois de faire baiser sa fièvre mais ce n__'__est pas chose facile. _

_Sa fièvre, je l__'__ai senti en lui faisant le bouche-à-bouche. Sentant mon gsm vibrer, je le sors de ma poche, l__'__ouvre pour voir qu'il s__'__agit de Julia._

-P'tite sœur? Qu'y a-t-il?

-Kevin m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure qu'avec David tu emmènes Nathan à l'hôpital, c'est vrai?

_Ma sœur m__'__apprit que Kevin lui a communiqué ce qui s__'__était passé, il y a quelques minutes._

-Nous sommes en route.

-Je sais le nom de la maladie de Nathan, grand frère. m'apprit Julia.

-Dis-le-moi vite, Julia. lui demande-je, inquiet. Nathan a beaucoup de fièvre.

-Nathan est cardiaque. me répondit ma sœur. Je suis sa cardiologue depuis le début de sa maladie, à savoir 17 ans.

_Cardiaque…Ce mot danse dans mon esprit tel un couperet. Ma petite sœur me précisa que Nathan lui avait demandé de garder secrets leur retrouvaille et leur entretien._

-Merci beaucoup, p'tite sœur. la remercie-je. Travailles-tu ce soir?

-Oui, j'ai déjà prévenu 3 infirmiers de ton arrivée imminente. sourit ma sœur, voulant me réconforter. Je suis prête, dès que tu arrives, préviens les infirmiers que c'est moi qui opérerais Nathan.

-Encore merci, p'tite sœur.

-De rien, frérot.

_Sur ces derniers mots, je coupe la conversation, expliquant à David que je lui dirais tout quand nous serons à l__'__hôpital._

-Compris. acquiescèrent mes amis.

_Baissant la tête, je sentis mon cœur serrer de peur et d__'__inquiétude mêlée pour mon ami._

-Nathan…

_Ce n__'__est qu'un soupir, un murmure. Pourquoi Nathan? Mon cœur se serre un peu plus en le voyant dans cet état. Pourquoi n__'__as-tu rien dit? Je le vois froncer des sourcils, tourner la tête dans tous les sens._

-Non…Neesan, je…désolé grande…sœur. Je ne lui dirais pas, pro…promis.

_Neesan? J__'__ignorais que Nathan avait une sœur aînée. Mais que veut-il dire par "Je ne lui dirais pas"? Et pourquoi est-il aussi effrayé?_

-On y est Axel!

_Relevant la tête, je remarque tout de suite que nous sommes devant les urgences et que trois infirmiers courent vers la voiture, avec un brancard. Merci Julia. _

_Sortant de la voiture avec Nathan dans les bras, j__'__explique aux infirmiers que le Dr. Julia Blaze doit impérativement opérer sans attendre mon ami._

_Déposant Nathan sur le brancard, je peux entendre la voiture redémarrer. David a compris. _

_Courant vers l__'__intérieur des urgences, j__'__ordonne à l'un des infirmiers d__'__amener Nathan en salle d__'__opération la plus proche au premier, au second qu'il aille chercher un cœur neuf. Et au troisième qu'il aille chercher des pochettes de sang O négatif._

-Bien docteur!

_Je m__'__arrête de courir, épuisé. _

-La vie de Nathan est entre tes mains, Julia… murmure-je, essoufflé.

_Posant mes mains sur mes genoux, j'essaye de récupérer mon souffle. Je décide de m'asseoir quelques minutes tout en massant mon point de côté. Je n'ai pas encore reprit mon souffle…_

-Axel?

_Ouvrant les yeux que je n__'__avais pas remarqué avoir fermé de fatigue, je vois Byron, Jo et les autres. Je me relève, tout en marchant je leur explique ce que ma sœur m__'__a apprit._

-Quoi?!

-Nathan? répéta Jack, inquiet. Cardiaque? Mais c'est affreux!

-Seule ma sœur savait pour Nathan. leur explique-je. Même si je suis médecin dans cet hôpital, Julia s'y connaît mieux que moi dans les maladies du cœur.

-Se trouve-t-il en salle d'opération? me demanda Scotty, inquiet.

_J'acquiesce de la tête, réfléchissant. Comment se fait-il que Nathan a pu développer cette maladie? Il n'a jamais touché à l'alcool ou au tabac. Est-ce la faute de la pierre Alius? Et si oui, comment se fait-il que Kevin et les autres se portent bien?_

-Axel?

_Tournant la tête vers la voix de Kevin, j'explique à mes amis et à mon ex-amant que je réfléchissais, perdu dans mes pensées._

-Tu pensais à la pierre Alius? me demanda Jude.

_Jetant un coup d'œil en direction du grand frère de Célia, je lui explique ainsi qu'aux autres, ma pensée._

-Mais si la pierre Alius serait vraiment responsable de la maladie de Nathan, comment expliquez-vous que ni la Tempête des Gémeaux, ni Epsilon, ni les anciens Empereurs Noirs et mon ancienne équipe ne soyons pas tombés malades? nous demanda Isabelle, intriguée.

-Très bonne question, Isa. acquiesça Byron.

-Je crois que j'ai la réponse.

_Tournant la tête vers Xavier, les autres et moi-même remarquions qu'il tient en main un journal._

-J'ignorais que tu tenais un journal intime, Xavier. parla en première Célia, étonnée.

-Ce n'est pas le mien. répondit le beau-frère de Jude.

**Vous aimez toujours? Rewiens?**

*La grande sœur de Nathan n'existe pas dans l'animé et dans le manga!


	3. Journal d'un Humain qui n'a pas le droit

Chapitre 3: Journal intimide d'un Humain qui n'a pas le droit d'aimer

POV Axel

-De quoi parles-tu Xene? demanda Dave, puis se rendant compte de son erreur. Je voulais dire Xavier!

_Relevant les yeux Xavier ferma puis tourna le cahier afin que nous puissions voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit._

-"Journal intimide d'un Humain qui n'a pas le droit d'aimer"? lut David à voix haute, étonné.

-Mais cela ne nous dit pas à qui il appartient. fit remarquer l'amant de Byron.

_Prenant le cahier en mains, Jo l'ouvrit lentement. À notre plus grande impatience, Joseph ouvrit de grands yeux surpris._

-Que se passe-t-il, Trésor? brisa le silence Byron, inquiet. À qui appartient ce journal?

_Relevant les yeux, nous pûmes voir que Jo a les larmes aux yeux._

-C'est celui de Nathan…

_Me passant le journal, Jo nous expliqua (la voix pleine de sanglots, ce qui est très rare de sa part) qu'il n'avait aucuns doute car en regardant la première page, on y voit son prénom._

_Aidé de Byron Jo s'assit sur l'une des chaises d'attende où Nelly est aussi assise. Ouvrant le journal, aidé par la présence de tous nos amis réunis derrière moi. Enfin sauf celles d'Edouard et de son équipe._

_À peine ai-__je ouvert le journal que je sentis mon cœur bondir au creux de ma poitrine._

_**Je m**__**'**__**appelle Nathan**_

_**Cher Journal,**_

_**Je m**__**'**__**appelle Nathan, Nathan Swift. J'ai des parents très aimants et très gentils et une grande sœur de 15 ans plus âgée que moi. **_

_**Aujourd'hui, j**__**'**__**ai fêté mes 4 ans avec Papy, Mamie, Papa et Maman. Neesan est chez une amie, d'où son absence à la maison. J'étais très triste qu'elle ne soit pas venue. Mais Papy m'a dit de ne pas y faire attention, que je devais profiter pleinement de mon anniversaire.**_

-On n'a pas tout les jours 4 ans! avait rit Papy.

_**De Mamie j'avais reçu un nouveau vélo, de couleur sable, car mon ancien était cassé. Papy m'offrit une boîte remplie d'élastiques de toutes les couleurs. **_

_**Contrairement aux autres garçons de mon âge, mes cheveux poussent plus vite, ce qui m'avait fallu le surnom de « Nathalie » à l'école!**_

_**Papa m'avait offert un guépard en peluche, mon animal favori! Il m'avait ensuite donné une carte d'anniversaire où des roses étaient imprimées sur le devant. Voici son contenu:**_

_**« Heureux anniversaire à mon p'tit filleul adoré!**_

_**Que ce jour de fête soit le plus beau jour de ta vie!**_

_**Je t'écris cette carte pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à l'avance.**_

_**Dommage que j'habite aussi loin car j'aurais voulu te dire ces mots de vive voix.**_

_**Mais je garde espoir, qu'un jour nous nous reverrons!**_

_**De tout mon cœur, je te souhaite une agréable journée en ce jour de fête!**_

_**Ton parrain qui t'aime**_

_**Ps: Je t'embrasse bien fort, le p'tit Ange de la famille! »**_

_**Tu vois, cher Journal? J'ai été super heureux, mon bonheur était grand en ayant reconnu l'écriture de mon parrain. Mais reprenons, tu veux bien?**_

_**Quand ce fut le tour de Maman, elle m'offrit…Toi! Une chance que nous sommes samedi car imaginer retourner à l'école juste après avoir fêté mon anniversaire ne me plaisait pas du tout.**_

_**Mon parrain me manque beaucoup, cher Journal.**_

_**Mon parrain voyage beaucoup, mais il envoie toujours à l'avance une carte ou une lettre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je n'avais que 2 ans. **_

_A peine eu-je terminé de lire les premières pages, je me sens ému en imaginant Nathan âgé de 4 ans. Il devait être adorable…_

_Tournant la page, je lis la vie de Nathan jusqu'à ses 5 ans où ses parents trouvèrent la mort lors d'un braquage d'une banque à Tokyo et celle de ses grands-parents dans un accident de voitures, deux semaines après son anniversaire. Sa vie brisée de petit garçon, l'Enfer qu'il connut avec une grande sœur le traitant comme un esclave jusqu'à son arrivée au Collège Raimon._

_Son inscription pour les cours d'athlétisme jusqu'au jour de mon arrivée…_

_**Un nouveau au Collègue**_

_**Quand Miles m**__**'**__**apprit l**__**'**__**arrivée d**__**'**__**un nouvel élève, je suis parti (après l**__**'**__**entraînement) le voir de plus près, même si j**__**'**__**ignore à quoi il ressemble. C**__**'**__**est en demandant à Célia qu'elle m**__**'**__**apprit son nom. Axel Blaze. Elle m**__**'**__**apprit aussi qu'il venait d**__**'**__**Allemagne, mais qu'il avait déménagé avec son père pour vivre, ici, au Japon.**_

_**Quelques jours plus tôt Mark était venu me voir, me suppliant de rejoindre son équipe car ils n**__**'**__**étaient que 7 joueurs. Je lui avais promis de réfléchir, mais en revenant à la maison, je l**__**'**__**ai vu s**__**'**__**entraîner avec une grosse roue de tracteur, l'air déterminé.**_

_**Mon choix fut rapidement fait. J**__**'**__**en ai parlé à Mark le lendemain de ma découverte. Inutile de dire qu'il fut très heureux de ma réponse.**_

_**Quand je vois Axel, plus rien n**__**'**__**a d**__**'**__**importance à mes yeux. Sa peau dorée, ses yeux onyx en amandes, ses cheveux blonds platines relevés en piques s**__**'**__**élevant dans le ciel. Moi qui étais curieux de le rencontrer, je n**__**'**__**ai pas osé m**__**'**__**approcher de lui.**_

_**Dans son regard ébène, je pouvais lire de la tristesse malgré qu'il ne le montre pas. Et pourtant, je fus le seul qui sut la voir, cette étincelle.**_

_**Moi qui croyais que le coup de foudre n**__**'**__**existait qu'au cinéma, je venais de tomber amoureux d**__**'**__**Axel. La preuve? Mon cœur bat la chamade, j**__**'**__**ai chaud et froid en même temps comme si j**__**'**__**étais fiévreux.**_

_**Le soir même, j**__**'**__**aidais ma sœur à faire la vaisselle. Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m**__**'**__**a regardé, horrifiée. Ce jour-là j**__**'**__**appris que ma sœur était homophobe. La preuve fut la gifle qu'elle m**__**'**__**avait donnée. Ma sœur est quelqu**__**'**__**un qui a beaucoup de force. Sous la puissance de sa gifle, je suis tombé violement à terre, me blessant à l**__**'**__**épaule gauche.**_

_**En relevant la tête tout en refoulant mes larmes, je me suis senti transpercé par son regard. Mon épaule n**__**'**__**était pas cassée, juste douloureuse.**_

-Comment oses-tu souiller notre nom de famille?

_**Sa voix était empreinte de colère, ses yeux brillaient de dégout. J**__**'**__**ai tenté de lui expliqué que je ne souillais pas notre nom de famille, que j**__**'**__**aimais vraiment Axel, mais sa deuxième gifle fut plus forte.**_

-Si tu veux continuer à jouer avec tes amis à la baballe, n'oses jamais prononcé une seule parole concernant cet Allemand. continua-t-elle, furieuse. Compris?

_**Je n**__**'**__**ai pas aimé la façon dont Béatrice parlait d**__**'**__**Axel, mais…j**__**'**__**ai promis. Si je voulais avoir un toit et un semblant de nourriture, je me devais de taire cet Amour.**_

_**Malgré ma promesse, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Mes larmes ont tellement coulé que mon oreiller en était trempé. **_

_**En me levant (il était 4h01), et après avoir pris ma douche, j'ai appliqué de la crème anticernes (qui appartient à ma sœur) afin de cacher que j'avais mal dormi. Personne n'a remarqué ma fatigue, ni que je n'étais pas moi-même*.**_

_**Plus tard quand nous avons affronté la Royale Académie lors d**__**'**__**un match amical, nous eûmes l**__**'**__**heureuse surprise de voir arriver Axel nous donner un coup de main. Car sans lui nous aurions perdu le match. **_

_**(J**__**'**__**ai oublié de préciser que mon épaule avait guérie, à part toi, personne ne le sait que j**__**'**__**avais été blessé)**_

_**Ce soir-là, je n**__**'**__**ai rien dit à ma sœur, seulement que nous avons rencontré la Royale Académie. Et que nous l**__**'**__**avons vaincue.**_

_***Ce que je veux dire par là, Cher Journal, est que pendant une heure (je me lève habituellement à 5h30), je me suis entraîné à ne rien montré de ma tristesse, de mon chagrin et de ma douleur. Tout en effectuant les tâches ménagères. Et le petit-déjeuner de ma sœur, en plus du mien.**_

_Horrifié. C'est l'état dans lequel je me trouve après avoir lu ces quelques pages. Mais je continue de lire, priant le Seigneur de pardonner mon acte._

_**Lors du match contre l**__**'**__**Institut Occulte**_

_**Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis notre victoire sur la Royale Académie. **_

_**Grâce à Axel et Kevin, nous avons pu remporter le match dans ce match amical nous opposant à l**__**'**__**Institut Occulte. Ils ont su créer une super technique qui est le résultat du « Choc du Dragon » et de la « Tornade de Feu » connue sous le nom de « Tornade du Dragon ». Mais malgré la victoire, je me sens profondément malheureux. Tout ce que je fais et montre sont de la fausse joie…sauf quand Axel sourit ou lorsque l'on marque un but ou gagne un match.**_

_**Notre premier match lors du tournoi Football Frontier**_

_**Notre premier match nous oppose au Collège Wild (il s**__**'**__**agit de notre tout premier adversaire dans le tournoi de qualification au Football Frontier).**_

_**Pendant le match Axel et Jack ont appris le « Trampoline du Tonnerre », une super technique surpuissante inscrite dans le cahier de Mr. Evans Senior, le grand-père de Mark.**_

_**J**__**'**__**étais heureux. Grâce à eux nous avons pu remporter le match. Notre second match sera contre la team Cybertech. Qui est assez étrange, pour être tout fait franc.**_

_**S**__**'**__**entraîner en secret**_

_**Afin que nous puisons nous entraîner en secret mais aussi pour éviter les espions de Cybertech, Nelly nous a fait découvrir un centre d'entrainement secret s**__**'**__**appelant « Le Coup de Tonnerre » afin que nous puisons améliorer nos capacités physiques…**_

_**Le jour du match fut très difficile pour nous car étrangement l**__**'**__**équipe adverse connaît nos techniques.**_

_**A la fin de la première mi-temps alors que nous étions dans les couloirs, je n**__**'**__**ai pas fais attention aux paroles du capitaine adverse mais les paroles de Mark étaient vraies. Lorsque l**__**'**__**on joue au football on doit y jouer avec tout son cœur.**_

_**Si Thomas Feldt s**__**'**__**est moqué des paroles de Mark, il m**__**'**__**a semblé que pendant la deuxième mi-temps qu'il ait compris son erreur. Car lorsque nous avons gagné Thomas a demandé à Mark si ça l**__**'**__**intéressait de rejouer contre eux, une prochaine fois. Ce que Mark a accepté sans problème.**_

_**Une étrange équipe. Ou des clones de Willy?**_

_**Je ne te parlerais pas de l**__**'**__**équipe que nous avons affrontée après celle des Cybertech. D**__**'**__**ailleurs, j**__**'**__**ai même oublié leur nom car se relaxer dans un salon de thé est, comment dire?, étrange. Mais cette atmosphère ne me plaisait pas. Je ne le montrais pas, tout comme Axel. Le seul de nous tous à être comme un poisson dans l**__**'**__**eau ce fut sans contexte Willy. Mais nous avons remporté la victoire malgré tout.**_

_**Amis malgré tout**_

_**Alors que nous nous étions entraînés d**__**'**__**arrache-pied, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Monsieur Wintersea nous voir. Peu de temps après l**__**'**__**entraînement Nelly lui demanda d**__**'**__**aller démarrer le bus que nous devions prendre pour nous rendre au stade où nous allons affronter une nouvelle fois la Royale Académie. Quand Monsieur Wintersea nous apprit qu'il collaborait avec Ray Dark, ce fut un choc pour nous tous. Nelly le renvoya mais alors qu'il allait partir, il nous apprit que Bobby était un espion pour l**__**a Royale Académie**__**.**_

_**Si Bobby nous expliqua le pourquoi il ne nous avait rien dit, grâce aux paroles de Mark nous avons compris que pour nous Bobby était un ami. C**__**'**__**est ainsi qu'il resta avec nous.**_

_**Il faut impérativement trouver un entraîneur**_

_**Le lendemain du renvoi de Monsieur Wintersea, Nelly nous a apprit que si nous voulions continuer le tournoi de qualification au Football Frontier, nous devons impérativement trouver un coach pour participer car sans coach, nous serions éliminés. Célia nous apprit qu'il ne nous restait que trois jours pour en trouver un.**_

_**Pendant ces trois jours, chacun de notre côté, nous avons demandé à différentes personnes si elles accepteraient d**__**'**__**être le coach de notre équipe mais toutes on refusé. Par contre, je ne me rappelle plus qui avait parlé à Mark que Mr. Hibiki (qui tient un restaurant de nouilles) est un ancien gardien du légendaire Onze d'Inazuma.**_

_**Après bien des efforts, Mark réussi à convaincre Mr Hibiki de devenir notre coach. Quel soulagement se fut pour nous tous en apprenant la nouvelle.**_

_**Frayeur…et soulagement**_

_**Arrivé au stade, nous ignorons au départ que Ray Dark allait utiliser n**__**'**__**importe quel moyen pour gagner. La preuve fut quand Jude nous cria de reculer. Si le grand frère de Célia n**__**'**__**avait pas crié, nous aurions tous été blessé (je veux parler de mon équipe). Ray Dark fut arrêté, le match aurait pu se terminé de cette façon si Mark n**__**'**__**avait pas insisté auprès de Jude pour qu'on le joue quand même.**_

_**Parce que gagner de cette façon n**__**'**__**était pas notre style. Nous avons remporté la victoire; 2 à 1.**_

_**Une super technique, rien que lui et moi: Cœur brisé un peu plus**_

_**« L**__**'**__**Oiseau de Feu ». Une super technique qu'Axel et moi avions réussi à maîtriser après plusieurs essais, grâce aux anciens du Onze d'Inazuma qui pendant le match/entraînement que nous avons livrés contre eux. Il y a aussi Jim que nous avons remercié pour nous avoir appris à comment l**__**'**__**utiliser.**_

_**J**__**'**__**étais heureux quand Axel et moi avions réussi. Mon cœur sautait de joie, mais l**__**'**__**instant d**__**'**__**après il se brisait car le regard et les paroles de ma sœur m**__**'**__**étaient revenus à l**__**'**__**esprit.**_

_**Je souffre, cher Journal, je souffre terriblement de ce secret. Personne. Que se soit à l**__**'**__**école ou lors des entraînements, personne n**__**'**__**a connaissance de mon secret. **_

_**J**__**'**__**avais pourtant espéré que Mr Hibiki aurait compris que je n**__**'**__**étais pas moi-même, mais…il n**__**'**__**a rien vu.**_

_**Le jour où j**__**'**__**ai revu Miles**_

_**Courir auprès de Miles et des autres futs plaisant. Mais…Mentir à Axel…Dés que ma réponse eut franchi mes lèvres, je me suis senti coupable. Coupable de trahir sa confiance. **_

_**Et quand il m**__**'**__**a demandé si Miles, que j**__**'**__**étais allé voir, m**__**'**__**avait demandé de revenir au club d**__**'**__**athlétisme, ma réponse ne fut qu'un pâle sourire. **_

_**Qu'aurais-je pu lui répondre? Que l**__**'**__**athlétisme me manquait ainsi que mes camarades? Mais que j**__**'**__**hésitais à les rejoindre car je ne voulais pas le quitter?**_

_**J**__**'**__**ai peur de mon choix…**_

_**Le lendemain de l**__**'**__**entraînement**_

_**Durant toute la nuit, je n'ai pas su trouvé de réponses.**_

_**En discutant avec Miles sur le fait de revenir au club d**__**'**__**athlétisme, je me suis demandé si lui avouer mes sentiments envers l**__**'**__**un de mes coéquipiers serait une bonne chose mais je n**__**'**__**ai rien dit. **_

_**Tout comme avec Mark. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Sauf à toi, cher journal. Après une horrible nuit où je n**__**'**__**ai pas fermé l**__**'**__**œil, ma décision n**__**'**__**était toujours pas prise.**_

_**Tournoi Forestier, contre les Shurikens**_

_**Avant que le match contre les Shuriken ne commence, mon choix m**__**'**__**est apparu aussi clair que de l**__**'**__**eau de roche. J**__**'**__**en ai parlé à Mark: Je restais.**_

_**Quand la main d'Axel a touché la mienne, j**__**'**__**ai pu sentir mon cœur se remettre à battre comme un fou. Mais je n**__**'**__**ai rien montré de ma tristesse. Car cet Amour est impossible.**_

_**Impossible comme celui de Roméo de Montaigu et de Juliette Capulet.**_

_**Ps: A toi, je peux l'avouer: Oui, je suis très fleur bleue.**_

_**10 à 0 : La Royal Académie a perdue**_

_**Alors que nous nous entraînions durement Célia est arrivée, bouleversée. Elle nous apprit que l**__**'**__**équipe de son frère avait perdu contre le Collègue Zeus. C**__**'**__**était impossible, la Royale Académie était une équipe très forte. Alors rien que d**__**'**__**imaginer la puissance du Collègue Zeus me donnait des sueurs froides.**_

_**Surprise!**_

_**Aujourd'hui, nous avons affronté et gagné contre l**__**'**__**équipe Terria. Tout au début du tournoi le comportement de Mr Hibiki (pardon, de notre coach) nous avait inquiétés. Enfin de compte nous eûmes la surprise de voir arrivé Jude qui nous avait rejoint. Grâce à lui, nous avions pu remporter le match.**_

_**Arrivée et (faux) départ d**__**'**__**Erik**_

_**Alors que nous nous entraînions, nous avons fait la connaissance d**__**'**__**Erik Eagle, un ami d**__**'**__**enfance de Sylvia et de Bobby.**_

_**Quelques heures après l**__**'**__**avoir rencontré, et qu'avec Bobby et Mark Erik a réussi à compléter « Le Tri-Pégase », ce dernier (Mark) nous a tous invité chez lui.**_

_**Etre assis à côté d**__**'**__**Axel me rend plus triste que n**__**'**__**importe qui. Mais comme toujours, je ne montre pas ma tristesse. C**__**'**__**est étrange que personne ne se soit rendu compte que je suis malheureux tout en étant heureux. C**__**'**__**est un étrange paradoxe, tu ne trouves pas?**_

_**Axel…**_

_**Le jour, je répète son nom en pensées alors que la nuit venue, je le soupire avec toute la tendresse et la tristesse que déborde mon cœur. Noyant mon oreiller de mes pleurs amers car si je dois vivre, ou plutôt survivre, je me contenterai de ses sourires qui jamais ne me seront adressés amoureusement.**_

_**Ps : J**__**'**__**avais oublié de préciser que Mark m**__**'**__**avait téléphoné pour m**__**'**__**apprendre qu'Erik était désormais membre de l**__**'**__**équipe Raimon.**_

_**Idiots de triplés!**_

_**Je les déteste, cher Journal. Oser insulter Axel sans savoir que sa petite sœur avait eu un accident? Si Axel leurs a pardonné, il n**__**'**__**était pas question que je leurs adresse la parole. Tu dois te demander de qui je parle, non?**_

_**Il s**__**'**__**agit des triplés Murdock**_ _**de l**__**'**__**équipe Kirkwood. Qui était l**__**'**__**ancien collègue, en Allemagne, du grand frère de Julia.**_

_**Ils s**__**'**__**appellent Thomas, Marvin et Tyler Murdock. Ils peuvent rêver quand au jour où je leur adresserais la parole!**_

_**Mon cœur déborde de colère, rien qu'en repensant à cette journée. Même si leur coach leur a expliqué le pourquoi du départ d'Axel, j'avais eu l'envie folle de leur répliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'insulter Axel sans connaitre les motifs de son départ.**_

_**Mais…je n'ai rien dit, gardant cette colère en moi, me défoulant au terrain d'entraînement de Mark où il n'était pas présent (la pluie a du le décourager, je suppose). Mais grâce à ce défoulement, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à Axel, seulement que maintenant et pour le restant de la nuit.**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir.**_

_**Surpasser « La Main Céleste », le défi de Mark**_

_**Ce matin, en consultant le carnet secret de son grand-père, Mark apprit qu'il existe une super technique plus puissante que « La Main Céleste ». Mais malgré ses nombreux et douloureux efforts, Mark ne réussit pas à maîtriser cette technique.**_

_**Apparition de Byron, capitaine du Collègue Zeus.**_

_**Alors que nous nous entraînions afin d**__**'**__**aider Mark, nous eûmes la surprise de voir apparaître l'attaquant vedette et capitaine du collège Zeus. **_

_**Ce dernier se prénomme Byron Love. Il a lancé un défi à Mark qui consiste à arrêter son tir mais Mark a échoué.**_

_**Notre dernier match : Face à face contre le Collègue Zeus**_

_**Le match face à l'équipe Zeus fut très difficile. **_

_**Au début nous n**__**'**__**avions pas réussi à marquer un seul point. Sans parler de cette étrange boisson que boivent nos adversaires. C**__**'**__**est finalement grâce à Nelly, Célia et Sylvia que nous apprîmes le nom de cette boisson.**_

_**« Le Nectar des Dieux ». **_

_**Même si les points de nos adversaires étaient supérieurs, nous avons su remporter la victoire au prix de nombreux remplacements. **_

_**Lorsque j**__**'**__**ai vu que nos points avaient rapidement augmenté, j**__**'**__**ai remercié Mark et les autres de tout cœur. Nous avons pu gagner ce trophée. On le méritait, non? **_

_**Alors que l**__**'**__**on était en chemin pour aller à notre collègue, une surprise amère sans nom nous y attendait. L**__**'**__**Académie Alius avait vaincue si facilement le Onze Inazuma, avait détruit notre collègue. J**__**'**__**étais soulagé qu'Axel se trouvait à l**__**'**__**hôpital auprès de sa petite sœur. Et non à nos côtés. **_

_**Grâce à Peter, nous avons pu nous rendre à temps au prochain collègue, mais…nous avons perdu; 20 points à 0. Même avec l**__**'**__**arrivée et l**__**'**__**aide d**__**'**__**Axel, rien n**__**'**__**a changé. **_

_**À la fin du match, l**__**'**__**Académie Alius à détruit le collègue que Mark, les autres et moi-même avions tenté de protéger. Pour le reste, c**__**'**__**est le trou noir le plus complet. Mais avant de perdre connaissance, je me souviens que j**__**'**__**ai tenté (comme les autres) de protéger la cage.**_

_**Quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Béatrice m**__**'**__**apprit que j**__**'**__**étais resté inconscient durant trois jours. Et que c**__**'**__**était dommage que je ne me sois pas cassé quelque chose. **_

_**En partant vers les ruines de notre Collègue, j**__**'**__**ai croisé Kevin et les autres qui m**__**'**__**ont appris que Timmy, Jim, Max et Steve se trouvaient à l**__**'**__**hôpital, blessés.**_

_**En arrivant avec les autres à ce qui fut notre collègue, je fus soulagé en voyant qu'Axel n**__**'**__**avait rien. **_

_**Par contre quand le Coach nous a fait l**__**'**__**annonce qu'on aurait un remplaçant, cela nous a beaucoup surpris. **_

_**Mais nous avons accepté l**__**'**__**idée d**__**'**__**être entraînés par une jeune femme. Il s**__**'**__**agit de Mme Aquilina Schiller. Le lendemain matin, en arrivant à la base secrète, je ne vis pas Axel.**_

_**Ce n**__**'**__**était pas son genre d**__**'**__**arrivé en retard, mais je n**__**'**__**ai rien dit, car ce n**__**'**__**est pas mon rôle. Tout simplement; je ne suis rien pour lui, rien qu'un ami.**_

_**Match contre les gardes du corps du premier ministre**_

_**Pour résumer le match que nous avons mené contre les joueurs en noirs c**__**'**__**était un test comme nous l**__**'**__**expliqua Victoria. Elle a foi en nous et en notre victoire contre l**__**'**__**équipe de Janus pour sauver son père, prisonnier de Janus et de son équipe.**_

_**Notre deuxième match contre l**__**'**__**Académie Alius**_

_**Grâce à Victoria nous avons pu débuter un deuxième match contre Janus et son équipe mais…pendant le match Axel avait l**__**'**__**air troublé. Pense-t-il à sa sœur?**_

_**Je ne sais, cher Journal mais ce que je peux te dire est que grâce à Jude Axel aurait pu marquer un point. En voyant les **__**'**__**managers**__**'**__** de nos adversaires Axel a raté son coup. **_

_**Ça ne lui ressemble pas; je suis persuadé que Julia doit être en danger. Sinon comment expliquer l**__**'**__**étrange comportement d**__**'**__**Axel?**_

_**Une nouvelle fois grâce à Jude, Axel et moi avions pu utiliser « L**__**'**__**Oiseau de feu » mais encore une fois Axel ne fut pas concentré. J**__**'**__**avais vu juste. **_

_**Mais je ne peux en parler à personne. J**__**'**__**ai su retomber sur mes jambes mais ce n**__**'**__**était pas le cas d**__**'**__**Axel.**_

_**En le voyant tomber, mon cœur se serra si fort que la seule chose que j**__**'**__**ai pu faire était de crier son prénom.**_

_**A la fin de la mi-temps la tactique de notre coach nous a assez surprit. Que tout le monde passe à l**__**'**__**offensive. Mais nous devons avoir confiance en elle, nous devons lui obéir. Car elle nous avait ouvert les yeux: Nous étions fatigués.**_

_**Enfin de compte, nous avons perdu. 32 à 0, même « La Main Magique » de Mark n**__**'**__**a pas réussi à stopper « Le Tir Astral » de Janus.**_

_**Plus tard, après que Sylvia l**__**'**__**ai soigné, Mark nous expliqua qu'il avait pu voir le ballon lors du dernier tir de Janus. A la fin des explications de Mark, la coach avait demandé à Axel de quitter l**__**'**__**équipe.**_

_**J**__**'**__**étais effronté. Axel? Quitter l**__**'**__**équipe? Pas sa place dans l**__**'**__**équipe? **_

_**Je me refusais à y croire. Mon cœur, déjà meurtri, le devint un peu plus. Je m**__**'**__**efforçais de ne pas pleurer devant les autres mais j**__**'**__**ai si mal**__**…**_

_**Le voir partir aurait pu être le déclencheur pour que mes larmes coulent mais je me suis retenu, me mordant la langue aussi fortement que possible.**_

_**Excuse-moi, cher Journal, je ne peux continuer d**__**'**__**écrire.**_

_Le reste est blanc. Je tourne la page, rien. Ou plutôt si, des lignes ont été écrites._

_**Je ne le montre toujours pas, mais je souffre horriblement. Mon cœur est détruit en de milliard de morceaux. Je souhaiterai tant libérer ma peine, mais je ne le peux pas.**_

_Encore des feuilles blanches. En tournant deux feuilles, je retrouve l'écriture de Nathan._

_**L**__**'**__**entraînement libre**_

_**Aujourd'hui à l**__**'**__**entraînement libre, j**__**'**__**ai couru tout en évitant comme obstacles des arbres. Il faut que j**__**'**__**améliore ma vitesse si je ne veux pas être une nouvelle fois battu par l**__**'**__**équipe de Janus. Mais…je cours surtout pour essayer d**__**'**__**oublier la douleur à mon cœur.**_

_**Quand j**__**'**__**entendis les cris de Mark, je suis allé le voir et l**__**'**__**ai trouvé…plutôt étrange comme entraînement. Il veut perfectionner « La Main Magique » en faisant la toupie? Mais quand j**__**'**__**ai vu Tori faire la même chose, j**__**'**__**étais plutôt perplexe.**_

-C'est avec ça qu'ils comptent gagner un match? m'étais-je demandé.

_**Un peu plus tard, nous avons pu nous régaler avec les boulettes de riz que Sylvia, Nelly et Célia avaient préparés. Alors que Bobby et Jack avez remarqué l**__**'**__**absence de la coach, celle-ci revint en nous disant qu'il y avait une source thermale. Et c**__**'**__**était vrai. Alors que nous étions entrain de retirer nos vêtements, la porte s**__**'**__**ouvrit sur Tori.**_

_**Le cri que nous avons poussé tous ensemble…J'en ris amèrement en mon fort intérieur. Après le bain que nous avons pris tous ensemble, Jack et Todd nous ont fait bien rire avec leur petite scène. **_

_**Lorsqu'il fut l**__**'**__**heure d**__**'**__**aller dormir, alors que les filles allaient dormir en tente, nous nous décidâmes de dormir dans le bus. Alors que Mark voulu monter, Tori voulut le rejoindre, mais grâce à Nelly et aux autres elle fut entraînée vers la tente.**_

_**Pardonne-moi cher Journal, mais à partir de maintenant, je n**__**'**__**écrirais plus. **_

_**L**__**'**__**absence d**__**'**__**Axel me fait trop mal pour que je continue à écrire. Et même si je devais vire d**__**'**__**autres aventures avec Mark et les autres, je ne serai pas entier. Même si je devais montrer de la joie, mon cœur sera toujours en morceaux car une seule chose pourrait le reconstruire partiellement.**_

_Chaque ligne que je lis, la tristesse de Nathan me saute aux yeux. Alors ainsi, personne ne l'a remarqué? Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit? Tournant deux pages vierges, je tombe sur une nouvelle page écrite._

_**Chant d'un cœur brisé**_

_**Je n'ai pas su trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs pourquoi dormir? Le souvenir d'Axel hante mon cœur et mes nuits. Sortant du car avec mon journal à la main, je vois les étoiles. **_

_**Cristaux d'une beauté froide, mais combien magnifique à contempler. **_

_**Combien de temps suis-je resté allongé dans l'herbe à les contempler? Je l'ignore, mais le besoin d'écrire me fait t'ouvrir. Une chanson me revient en tête. Je vais l'écrire.**_

**En regardant la mer  
>Je rejoins ton âme<br>**

_Cette chanson est de_ _Michaël Landernö, un Européen, je crois._

**Tant et tant d'hivers  
>Loin...de toi<br>**

_**Ça ne fait même pas encore un an que tu es arrivé au Japon, mais chaque jour où tu es loin de moi me déchire un peu plus le cœur.**_

**Tel était le destin  
>Vivre la mémoire<br>**

_**Est-ce mon destin? Aimer un homme sans que mon Amour ne soit réciproque?**_

**Le cœur de l'océan  
>Et moi<br>**

_**Après tout, j'ignore si Axel est pour les filles ou les garçons. Mais je ne pourrais lui poser la question, que penserait-il de moi?**_

**Je vivais entre tes doigts**

**Tes photos, le collier  
>Me ramènent vers toi<br>**

_**Pourquoi la Vie m'a-t-elle arraché mes parents? Quel crime avais-je pu commettre? Je n'avais que 5 ans!**_

**Je crie: **

**« Non, ne t'en vas pas »  
><strong>

_**Ce sont les mots que je voudrais à Axel à chaque fois qu'il s'en va, mais je me tais.**_

**Tu me dis:**

**« Je veux juste, juste dormir  
>Auprès de toi »<strong>

_**Passer une nuit entre ses bras. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais ce rêve est insensé, j'ai rencontré une fois son père et j'ai cru qu'il savait.**_

**Dans les filets du vent  
>Coincés dans les glaces<br>Te laissant porter doucement**

_**Qu'il savait que j'aimais son fils. **_

_**Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir?**_

**Ne me laisse pas seul  
>Des années 'Etoiles'<strong>

**Notre amour vivra comme avant**

_**Bien qu'il soit médecin, je me suis senti mal à l'aise.**_

_**Pourquoi étais-je venu? Je ne m'en rappelle plus.**_

**J'entends ta voix qui à froid  
><strong>

_**Quand Mr Blaze m'a demandé mon nom, je me suis présenté comme étant un ami à Axel, bien que le mot « Ami » avait du mal à passer mes lèvres.**_

**Elle me dit: **

**« Je vais bientôt dormir…»  
><strong>

_**Avait-il deviné mes sentiments? Pourtant, j'arrivais à berner mes amis et le coach depuis que ma sœur m'avait menacé de me jeter à la rue.**_

**Je t'aime… **

**Ne me quitte pas  
><strong>

_**Mais il n'a rien dit, il m'a rendu son salut d'un acquiescement sec de la tête puis était retourné à son bureau.**_

_**« Quel homme sinistre! » avais-je pensé en quittant le couloir de l'hôpital.**_

**La chaleur de ton cœur  
>Brisera le froid<br>**

_**Mais je n'ai pas su quitter l'hôpital car une petite voix m'avait appelé.**_

_**Bon, j'avoue que me faire appeler « Madame » n'est pas vraiment drôle, mais curieux, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre d'où la voix provenait.**_

**Ne t'en va pas  
><strong>

_**Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une petite fille ayant les mêmes yeux qu'Axel!**_

_**En me voyant elle s'excusa de m'avoir prit pour une femme puis elle se présenta sous le nom de Julia Blaze!**_

_**Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux: Devant moi se tenait la petite sœur d'Axel!**_

**Je vivais entre tes doigts  
><strong>

_**Alors que nous nous ne connaissons pas, elle parla longtemps, ravie d'avoir de la compagnie autre que son grand frère qu'elle adore.**_

_**Lorsque j'ai quitté sa chambre, je venais de me faire une amie. Certes, 5 ans nous séparent, mais elle a pu voir en moi que j'étais triste. **_

_**Je l'ignorais encore, mais Julia sait garder un secret.**_

**Tes photos, le collier  
>Me ramènent vers toi<br>**

_**Je me suis enfui, comme un lâche, mais comme aurais-je pu lui expliquer que la raison de ma tristesse était son frère? **_

_**Elle n'aurait pas compris, voilà tout.**_

**Je crie: **

**« Non, ne t'en va pas »  
><strong>

_**Lorsque je suis revenu la voir, je me suis excusé d'être parti en courant, mais elle ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur.**_

-Tu sais, mon grand frère est venu après que tu sois partis, mais j'ai rien dis.

_**Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, après tout Axel aurait été soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas passé le matin toute seule.**_

-Tu avais l'air si triste, hier et aujourd'hui encore. Pourquoi? Axel t'a fait du mal?

_**Axel? Me faire du mal? PR TOUT LES DIEUX, NON!**_

_**J'ai expliqué à Julia qu'Axel ne m'avait fait aucun mal, que si j'étais triste c'est parce que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un, mais que ma sœur ne voulait pas que je lui dise mes sentiments.**_

-Pourquoi? m'avait-elle demandé, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire à la personne que tu aimes que tu l'aimes?

_**Avalant difficilement ma salive, j'avais répondu que ce n'était pas une chose facile car la personne qui fait battre mon cœur n'est peut-être pas amoureuse de moi.**_

**Tu me dis:  
>« Je veux juste, juste dormir<br>Auprès de toi »**

_Alors le mystérieux ami de Julia était Nathan. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit? Je ne lui en veux pas car je suis heureux de savoir que ma sœur a sut se faire un ami en la personne de Nathan. D'ailleurs comment ne pas l'aimer?_

_En tournant la page, je retrouve l'écriture arrondie de Nathan. Depuis le début de ma lecture, mes larmes coulent, mais n'ont pas effacé l'encre. Est-ce que Nathan écrit avec une encre particulière? Il semblerait que oui._

_**Une nouvelle Royale Académie**_

_**Aujourd'hui, cher Journal, je t**__**'**__**écris pour t**__**'**__**annoncer qu'il existe une nouvelle Royale Académie et que Ray Dark s**__**'**__**est échappé. Comme il en est, à nouveau, le Commandant. Alors que Jude et Mark sont montés dans le bateau-terrain, nous n**__**'**__**avons pas pu les suivre. **_

_**Mais quelques minutes après Mark nous apprit que nous devions affronter les anciens camarades de Jude, pour leur faire comprendre ce que c**__**'**__**était le véritable football. Je fus tétanisé en lisant dans leurs yeux à tous de la haine. **_

_**Lors des premières minutes de jeu, David réussit à marquer un point en utilisant une super technique du nom de « L**__**'**__**Empereur Manchot numéro 1 », qui selon Jude est une super technique interdite.**_

_**Imagine, cher Journal, une super technique qui fait souffrir le joueur dans tous les muscles de son corps! On ne peut l**__**'**__**utiliser que deux fois car à la troisième fois le joueur ne pourra plus jouer au football car son corps sera beaucoup trop meurtri.**_

_**Il y a aussi Joseph King qui possède, lui aussi, une super technique interdite: **_

_**« La Morsure Sauvage ». **_

_**Ses effets sont exactement les mêmes que « L**__**'**__**Empereur Manchot numéro 1 »! **_

_**C**__**'**__**est horrible, cher Journal. J**__**'**__**en ai mal au cœur de les voir souffrir.**_

_**Lors de la deuxième mi-temps, Kevin utilisa « Choc de la Vouivre », évolution de sa super technique « Choc du Dragon » qui était, non pas un tir, mais un envoi à Shawn qui grâce à son « Blizzard Eternel » marqua notre premier point.**_

_**Mais alors qu'ils allaient recommencer, Caleb blessa Kevin qui refusa d**__**'**__**être remplacer. Alors que Bobby bloquait le passage à David, Caleb blessa Erik. De ce fait David utilisa une deuxième fois « L**__**'**__**Empereur Manchot numéro 1 »!**_

_**J**__**'**__**ai mal, cher journal, j**__**'**__**ai tellement mal mais je ne peux rien montrer….**_

_**Jude avait demandé à David d**__**'**__**arrêter mais celui-ci ne l**__**'**__**écouta pas. À peine, eut-il fait un pas qu'un horriblement craquement s**__**'**__**entendit. **_

_**Le cri de douleur de David me fit encore plus mal au cœur. Car c'st le cri que pousse mon cœur depuis la menace de ma sœur.**_

_**Si je ne m**__**'**__**étais pas retenu, je l**__**'**__**aurais demandé d**__**'**__**arrêter, que son cri me détruit le cœur, lui rappelant ma douleur toujours présente. Veut-il vraiment que son corps soit blessé à jamais pour une simple victoire? **_

_**Mes larmes n**__**'**__**ont pas coulé, comme je les avais retenues lors du départ d**__**'**__**Axel. Et quand Kevin parlait de lui. Des larmes de faiblesse…**_

_**Car je suis faible.**_

_**Le discours de David sur sa jalousie envers Jude, qu'il n**__**'**__**arrivait pas à voir le monde que voyait Jude et que grâce à « L**__**'**__**Empereur Manchot numéro 1 » qu'il maîtrise, il était devenu beaucoup plus fort que son ancien capitaine et ami m**__**'**__**avait fait l**__**'**__**effet du bombe.**_

_**Moi aussi, cher Journal, je souhaite devenir plus fort et plus rapide.**_

_**Lors que David eut utilisé pour la troisième fois « L**__**'**__**Empereur Manchot numéro 1 » malgré la crainte de Jude (criée), le tir aurait pu blesser Jude mais il fut dévié des cages par Kevin…Il avait joué avec sa jambe blessée!**_

_**Lors que le match prit fin, David tomba inconscient.**_

_**Une fois sur la terre ferme, Ray Dark avait fait exploser la partie de son sous-marin où nous étions, David fut transporté à l**__**'**__**hôpital dans une ambulance, après que la coach ait appelé le SAMU.**_

_**Je sais que je ne devrai pas penser à lui mais son absence est si lourde…**_

_**Une nouvelle fois, encore, je serre les poings afin de ne pas montrer ma douleur et empêcher que mes larmes coulent.**_

_**Merci Sue**_

_**Grâce au père de Nelly, nous savons que l**__**'**__**Académie Alius possède une base secrète à Osaka, ou plus exactement à Osakaland mais malgré nos recherches, nous n**__**'**__**avons rien trouvé. Enfin de compte, en cherchant Erik, nous eûmes la chance de le voir dans une crêperie.**_

_**Sa **__**'**__**petite amie**__**'**__** nous renvoya dehors du restaurant car elle devait se marier avec Erik. Mais grâce à elle, nous avons pu faire la connaissance de la team CCC. Si elles ont su marqué un premier but lors de la première mi-temps, nous sûmes remonter nos points et remporter le match 4 à 1.**_

_**Toujours grâce à Sue, nous avons pu découvrir une salle secrète d**__**'**__**entraînement où pendant les 3 jours qu'il nous restait, nous nous sommes donnés à fond.**_

_**Le jour du match nous avons pu marquer un seul but. Le match s**__**'**__**était terminé sur un score de 1 à 1, l**__**'**__**instant d**__**'**__**après l**__**'**__**équipe d**__**'**__**Epsilon avait disparu.**_

_**Sache cher Journal que une semaine auparavant nous avons pu nous entraîné dans notre ville. Où Kevin a du rester car sa jambe le faisait trop souffrir, à force de s**__**'**__**entraîner avec Shawn sur « Le Blizzard de la Vouivre ». **_

_**Le premier jour, en allant voir mes amis à l**__**'**__**hôpital, ils m**__**'**__**apprirent que Mark était passé avant moi et qu'il leurs avait tout raconté.**_

_**Les voir sourire et en bonne santé me fit du bien au cœur même si…Même si j**__**'**__**aurais souhaité en cet instant voir Axel. **_

_**Car peu de temps après que j**__**'**__**ai quitté mes amis, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de Julia (que j**__**'**__**avais découverte, totalement par hasard) mais elle était vide.**_

_**Genesis**_

_**Lors du match contre Genesis, une troisième équipe du Collègue Alius, nous n**__**'**__**avons rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre mes adversaires malgré tout les entraînements effectués bien avant leurs rencontres. Nos adversaires ont réussis sans problèmes à marquer car « La Main Magique » de Mark a été à chaque fois brisée. **_

_**Depuis que le capitaine de Genesis m**__**'**__**a regardé, je me sens étrange, perdu. Pas à ma place dans l**__**'**__**équipe. La suite m**__**'**__**est inconnue. Je sais juste d**__**'**__**avoir dit que nous avions perdu car nos adversaires sont plus forts que nous.**_

-Tu parles d'un match. Même les entraînements sont plus rudes!

_**Ces mots…Ces mots prononcés par l**__**'**__**un des extra-terrestres m**__**'**__**ont fait l**__**'**__**effet d**__**'**__**une bombe. Et m**__**'**__**a fait ouvrir les yeux: **_

_**Je suis né faible et je mourrais faible.**_

_**Un peu plus tard, les autres se trouvaient au chevet de Shawn, moi, j**__**'**__**étais dans l**__**'**__**ombre. Ecoutant ce que savait la coach à propos de Shawn. Afin de battre l**__**'**__**Académie Alius, d**__**'**__**après Jude il nous faut renforcer notre défense. **_

_**Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant?**_

_**En entendant les autres accepter les paroles de Jude, je me suis senti perdu. Sans faire le moindre bruit, sans un mot, j**__**'**__**ai quitté la chambre de Shawn. J**__**'**__**ai agi en lâche. Après tout, ne le suis- je pas?**_

_**Plus tard Mark me parla, essayant de me réconforter. Après avoir parlé avec Mark que c**__**'**__**était terminé pour moi de jouer avec l**__**'**__**équipe et que j**__**'**__**étais désolé ne pas avoir été aussi fort que lui, je suis parti. **_

_**Axel était ma force, ma raison d**__**'**__**être. Sans lui, je n**__**'**__**étais et ne suis qu'une coquille vide. **_

_**Pas une seule larme n**__**'**__**a roulé sur ma joue. Aurais-je oublié ce que c**__**'**__**était de pleurer? Je crois que oui. Avec la peur de vouloir montrer mon Amour à la personne que j**__**'**__**aime, mon âme est à la dérive et mon cœur se détruit un peu plus chaque jour qui passe.**_

_**Lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, Béatrice n**__**e m'en a pas voulu d'être parti sans lui avoir dit. **__**Pour elle, c**__**'**__**était des congés reposants.**_

_**Pour le reste, c'est le trou noir complet. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir affronté Mark et les autres avec « mon » équipe. Mais d'où nous venaient ces vêtements? Et que s'était-il passé? Je l'ignore. C'est en posant la question à Jude que je me suis dégoutté de moi-même…**_

_**Je suis un monstre.**_

_**Le nouveau départ d'Axel**_

_**Quand j'ai abordé Axel en lui demandant si c'était vrai que Mr Raimon l'avait convoqué, j'ai bien vu l'étincelle de tristesse qui a traversé son regard avant de s'évanouir. Mon cœur est toujours serré car j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. **_

_**L'entraînement avec Austin le prouve, il ne va pas bien. Je ne peux rien faire, je voudrais tellement qu'il puise se confier, mais à qui?**_

_**Finalement, à la fin du match de sélection, Axel nous apprit qu'il arrêtait le foot-baal pour entreprendre des études de médecine en Allemagne, son pays d'origine. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles: Axel quittait le Japon pour entreprendre des études en Allemagne?**_

_**J'étais effondré, mais je n'ai rien montré, encore une fois. Reviendras-tu à la fin de tes études? Ou nous oublieras-tu? Je voudrais tellement pouvoir me transformer en une petite souris pour pouvoir me glisser dans ta valise, pour toujours être à tes côtés. Mais je ne suis qu'un humain, dont les sentiments qui habitent mon cœur détruit sont forts, mais que je ne peux exprimer par peur des menaces de mon aînée.**_

_Vide. Le reste des pages est vierge, preuve que Nathan n'a plus écrit. La dernière feuille montre un dessin terrifiant: La Faucheuse piétinant le cœur de Nathan tandis que mon ami s'est représenté, le torse ouvert, du sang formant une auréole rougeâtre autour de son cœur et de son corps, son visage est caché par ses cheveux._

_En bas, Nathan a écrit quelque chose:_

_**Que Dame la Mort vienne me chercher, je lui tendrais les bras sans hésitation, sans peur. Car je suis l'Humain qui n'a pas le droit d'aimer.**_

_20 ans. Cela fait 20 ans que Nathan est tombé amoureux de moi, et je ne me suis aperçu de rien! Moi qui pensais bien masquer mes sentiments, il a sut lire en moi, alors que moi, je n'ai rien vu de son mal-être!_

-C'est incroyable…murmura Nelly, le visage pâle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Dire que durant toutes ces années, aucun d'entre nous n'a remarqué quoi que se soit! approuva Xavier.

-Je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment. déclara Kevin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant? lui demande-je.

-Je suis tombé sur Nathan, i mois, lors de la fête du Printemps. répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Je l'ai trouvé en pleurs, sous un cerisier, murmurant que son amour ne sera jamais partagé, car il a été lâche de ne pas lui avoir révélé ses sentiments même s'il devait se retrouver dans la rue.

-Dans la rue? répéta David, choqué.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit. acquiesça Kevin.

-Et je comprends pourquoi il n'a jamais avoué les sentiments qui l'animent depuis ton arrivée au Collège Raimon. déclara Jude.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré sa sœur, mais on devine que c'est une horrible femme! s'écria Célia, dégoutée. Menacer Nathan, alors qu'elle le traite comme un esclave, si jamais il voudrait avouer son amour pour toi! C'est scandaleux!

_Oui, scandaleux est le mot parfait pour décrire en un mot la sœur de Nathan._

_Ignorant la discussion entre mes amis, je m'avance vers les doubles portes de la salle d'opération où ma sœur opère Nathan._

-Pardonne-moi, Nathan, j'aurais du comprendre que tu souffrais. murmure-je en posant ma main sur la vitre.

_Oui, si j'avais pu deviner sa souffrance, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose?_

-Avec des ''Si'' on peut refaire le monde, mais ne te sens pas coupable, Axel, personne n'a rien vu, pas même ma sœur.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche, j'aperçois Xavier. La tristesse que je lis dans son regard vert me surprit. Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler ma question que le frère d'Aquila me prit par surprise.

-Je suis amoureux de Nathan, mais par amitié et respect, j'ai accepté qu'on reste amis.

_Xavier? Amoureux de Nathan? Mon cœur se serra de jalousie ce qui me surprit. Je n'ai pas a être jaloux de Xavier! _

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous si cela peut te rassure. ferma les yeux Xene. Je l'aime trop pour envisager de lui faire le moindre mal.

_Acquiesçant, je reporte mon regard vers la salle d'opération. C'est vrai, j'ai du mal à imaginer Xavier forçant Nathan à l'aimer. Il est trop gentil. Compatissant, je veux porter ma main à son épaule quand sa question me surprit:_

-Et toi? L'aimes-tu?

***Bonjour! Vous êtes toujours là? Alors? Verdict? Rewiens?***


	4. Chapitre 4: Coma

***Cher lecteur/ chère lectrice, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir suivi l'évolution de « La douleur d'aimer », ce 4****ième**** chapitre est l'avant-dernier, ce fut chaud! Le 5****ième**** et dernier chapitre fera son apparition dans une ou deux semaines, je ne sais pas encore! En te souhaitant une agréable lecture.***

Chapitre 4: Coma

POV Axel

_Je regarde Nathan dormir. Trois mois. Cela fait trois mois que ma sœur a pu le sauver à temps, mais__…aussi trois moi__ qu'il est dans le coma. Tout doucement, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux défaits. Ils sont si doux…Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. _

-Oh, Nathan…

_Je ne fais aucuns gestes pour chasser mes larmes. C__'__est grâce à Julia que nous connaissons le secret de Nathan. Pourquoi n__'__as-tu rien dis? Tu le savais pourtant que j__'__ai fait des études de médecines. J'aurais pu t'aider._

_Mais au lieu de ça tu as préféré garder le silence, silence qui aurait pu mettre ta vie en danger._

-Grande frère?

-Va-t-il s'en sortir? demande-je, la gorge nouée.

_Je sentis les mains de ma petite sœur se posées sur mes épaules dans un geste de réconfort, mais je n'arrive pas à chasser ce sentiment amer de culpabilité dans mon cœur._

_Me relevant, je quitte la chambre de Nathan pour me diriger vers la chambre 84 où j'ai promis à une vieille dame de venir l'ausculter. Rien de grave, juste une réaction allergique à une crème de beauté._

_Toute la journée, je me suis rendu auprès de mes patients, parlant aux familles pour les rassurer ou au contraire leur apprendre qu'il venait de perdre un des leurs durant une intervention. Toute la journée, je n'ai pensé qu'à Nathan._

_C'est en rejoignant Xavier au restaurant où il travaille qu'il m'apprit qu'il soupçonnait Nathan d'être malade, mais faute de preuves, il ne nous avait rien dit i mois._

-J'aurai du reconnaître les signes avant-coureur. m'avoua-t-il.

_Posant ma main sur son bras, je lui explique qu'il n'est pas responsable de l'état de Nathan, qu'il faut croire en lui pour qu'il revienne parmi nous. Mon ami rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard vert pâle dans le mien._

_Sa douleur est réelle, comme son amour pour Nathan, mais il sait que jamais ce dernier ne répondra positivement à ses sentiments._

-Comment fais-tu pour rester confiant, Axel?

_Un faible sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose étire mes lèvres._

-Sincèrement? Je l'ignore.


	5. Enfin heureux!

***Chères lectrices, cher lecteurs! Je tiens à vous informer que la fin de « La douleur d'aimer » se trouve dans ce 5****ème**** chapitre! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

***Petit détail que j'ai failli oublier! Ce dernier chapitre contient du M-PREG ce qui signifie qu'un homme peut tomber enceinte!***

Chapitre 5: Enfin heureux

POV Nathan

_La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux est…moi-même. Non, je devrais dire mon double maléfique. Celui que j'étais quand j'ai rencontré cet homme (dont le nom m'échappe) qui m'a offert la pierre Alius._

-Tiens, tiens? sourit-il d'un sourire mauvais. Qui voilà? Mais c'est le gentil Nathan!

_Rouvrant les yeux, je lui fais face, déterminé. Je suis pourquoi je suis là dans cet étrange endroit. Si je veux pouvoir me réveiller, je dois affronter mon double._

_Contrairement à ce que je croyais la première fois que je l'ai vu, le prix pour mon réveil n'était pas de gagner un match de vitesse ou de foot, mais de différentes disciplines telles l'histoire, le sport, la culture, l'art, la musique, la politique, la géographie, les mathématiques, les langues, etc…_

_Je dois atteindre 300 points, j'en suis à peine à 170 tandis que mon double en a 220 points. 50 points de différence._

_J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis dans le coma, mais la visite de mes amis me fait mal au cœur car j'entends leurs pleurs d'impuissance, leur sentiment d'injustice, leur malaise, la joie de vivre qui demeure dans le cœur de la petite Athéna._

_Et la tristesse dans celui d'Axel. _

_Axel…_

_Il vient me voir tous les jours, il me prend la main, caresse mon visage, mais je ne l'entends pas. L'homme que j'aime depuis 20 ans._

_Vingt ans d'amour silencieux, 20 ans que je cache mes sentiments, 20 ans que je souffre en silence, malade d'angoisse qu'il ne découvre mes sentiments et que, dégoutté, il me renie, détruisant notre amitié._

_Je sais que j'aurai du sonner à sa porte dès le départ de mon aînée pour l'Angleterre, mais où trouver le courage? Ce courage qui me fait tant défaut…_

_Cette peur viscérale qui me noue l'estomac quand je passe devant son appartement, qui me rend si nerveux que je craque après être revenu chez moi…_

-Alors le Trouillard? T'as peur?

_Rouvrant les yeux, je porte mon regard sur mon double. Je le hais, son œil brillant de férocité et de mesquinerie, sa voix amusée et tranchante comme de la lame d'une épée_

_Je DOIS le battre si je veux revenir parmi les vivants!_

-Quel est le défi? réplique-je, mordant.

_Si mes amis me voyaient, ils seraient surpris. Jamais, tout au long de ma vie, je n'ai montré de l'agressivité gratuitement…Sauf ce maudit jour où j'ai porté ce collier où la pierre Alius y pendait._

_Darkness se releva, me faisant face._

-Le défi du jour est…

_J'ai la gorge nouée, pareil pour l'estomac. Je déteste quand Darkness s'interrompt exprès. Il sait que je suis devenu quelqu'un de très nerveux avec les années. Serrant les poings, je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à mes parents, mes amis, mais surtout à Axel…_

-Une épreuve de chant! déclara Darkness d'une voix triomphale.

_Rouvrant les yeux de surprise, je regarde mon double, au comble de la surprise._

-Du…chant? répète-je, soulagé et amusé à la fois.

_J'ignore si Darkness sait que j'ai toujours adoré chanter, seule ma mère le savait. À sa mort, je n'ai plus eu le courage d'entraîner ma voix ou tout simplement de chanter._

_Une table et deux cartons rouges apparurent devant moi et Darkness. M'invitant de la main à choisir mon carton, je prends celui de gauche tandis que mon double prit celui de droite. Les ouvrants en même temps, je découvre une feuille de papier sur laquelle le titre différentes chansons y est écrit._

_**Je me perds**__ de Jena Lee, __**Et**__**si**__**tu n'existais pas**__ de Joe Dassin, __**Quand je t'aime**__ et __**mourir auprès de mon Amour**__ de Demis Roussos_

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne faut commettre aucunes erreurs, gentil Nathan?

_Ne faisant pas attention à mon double, je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne connais pas très bien Joe Dassin et Jena Lee, mais j'ai souvent chanté quelques chansons de Demis Roussos._

_Laquelle choisir? Le tic-tac incessant de la montre du juge ne me fait plus peur. Comme je sais que le juge n'est qu'une copie, mais une fausse. _

_Lors de la première épreuve, mon choc fut grand quand j'ai découvert le visage du juge: C'était celui d'Axel!_

_Ma première pensée avait été de savoir si Axel avait eu un accident quelconque qui l'aurait amené ici, l'Entre Deux Mondes°, malgré lui Darkness me rassura: Ce n'était pas le VRAI Axel, mais une simple illusion qui sait néanmoins parler._

_Relevant la tête vers le juge, je prononce le nom de la chanson que j'ai choisie :_

-J'ai choisi la chanson "Mourir auprès de mon amour" de Demis Roussos.

-Très bien. acquiesça la copie d'Axel en claquant des doigts.

_La musique commença, Darkness attendit quelques secondes puis il se mit à chanter "Confidences pour confidences" de Jean Schulteis, un chanteur que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup._

_Lorsqu'il eut terminé de chanter il reçut 30 points. Darkness m'adressa un sourire carnassier, mais j'ai bien vu le regard meurtrier qu'il a lancé au jury avant qu'il ne me sourît méchamment._

_Lorsque le jury claqua, une nouvelle fois, des doigts une nouvelle musique retentit._

Moi: **S'il faut mourir un jour  
>Je veux que tu sois là<br>**

_Si jamais, je devrai perdre, je sais ce qui m'attend: La Mort. _

_Seras-tu à mes côtés Axel?_

Moi: **Car c'est ton Amour  
>Qui m'aidera<br>A m'en aller vers l'au-delà  
><strong>

_J'ai conscience que tu as lu mon journal intime, mais je ne t'en veux pas. ni à Xavier qui, j'en suis désolé, jamais mes sentiments ne répondraient aux siens._

Moi: **Alors, je partirai  
>Sans peur et sans regrets<br>**

_Au début de mon arrivée "ici", je ne savais pas qu'en me concentrant suffisamment fort je pouvais quitter l'Entre Deux Mondes pour me rendre une petite heure dans le Monde des Vivants. La première fois que j'y suis arrivé ce fut un véritable choc: Mon corps terrestre repose dans un lit d'hôpital relié par des différentes machines me maintenant en vie._

Moi: **Et dans mon délire  
>Je revivrai toute une vie<br>De souvenirs  
><strong>

_Un masque à oxygène reposait sur mon visage, m'envoyant de l'oxygène._

****_Quels souvenirs pourrais-je emporter avec moi?_

Moi: **Pour traverser le miroir  
>Je ne veux que ton regard<br>**

_Celui où Axel m'a avoué ses sentiments reste le plus émouvant dans ma mémoire, bien que j'aurai souhaité les entendre dans d'autres circonstances._

-Je t'aime, Nathan.

Moi: **Pour mon voyage sans retour  
>Mourir auprès de mon Amour<br>Et m'endormir sur ton sourire**

_Oh, Axel…pardonne-moi. Durant ces 20 dernières années, je me suis comporté comme un lâche. Je n'ai même pas trouvé le courage de t'écrire une lettre dans laquelle j'aurais pu tout te révéler_

Moi: **Le temps qui nous poursuit  
>Ne peut nous séparer<br>**

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Tu étais avec David, pourquoi aurais-je voulu briser votre couple? Vous étiez si heureux, je n'avais pas le droit._

Moi: **Même après la vie  
>Nos joies passées<br>Pour nos unir à l´infini**

_Alors quand tu m'as appris que tu avais rompu avec David, je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi?_

Moi: **Pour m'enfoncer dans la nuit  
>Et renoncer à la vie<br>**

_En me rendant dans le Monde des Vivants, j'ai pu obtenir la réponse à mes nombreuses questions: Jamais, au cours de ces 20 ans, tu n'avais cessé de m'aimer._

Moi: **Je veux, dans tes bras qui m'entourent,  
>Mourir auprès de mon amour<br>Et m'endormir sur ton sourire  
><strong>

_Nous avons perdu 20 ans de notre vie car nous ignorons les sentiments de l'autre. Et qu'on ignorait la (ou les) façon de s'avouer nos sentiments._

Moi: **Pour traverser le miroir  
>Je ne veux que ton regard<br>**

_Si on avait réussi à s'avouer nos sentiments quelle aurait été notre vie?_

_Aurais-je réussi à t'avouer ma maladie? Peut-être, oui._

Moi: **Pour mon voyage sans retour  
>Mourir auprès de mon Amour<br>Et m'endormir sur ton sourire**

_Lorsque la musique prit fin, je ferme les yeux, le micro disparaissant de ma main. J'enfonce mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains afin de me donner du courage._

-Nathan **Swift? m'appela la copie d'Axel. Etes-vous prêts à connaître vos résultats?**

_La gorge nouée, j'acquiesce de la tête. J'ai le cœur qui se serre d'appréhension, le corps tremblant…_

-Vous avez obtenu la note de…

Je retiens mon souffle, seul Darkness ne montre pas une quelconque peur, mais plutôt de la fureur.

-La note de 310 points! annonça la copie d'Axel. Mes félicitations, vous pouvez retourner sur Terre.

-QUOI?! hurla Darkness, dégoutté. T'es pas sérieux?! Mais c'est ma vie qui est en jeux!

_Je n'entendis pas la réponse de la copie d'Axel que je m'endormis, tombant à terre, mais je ne ressentis pas la violence du choc. Je sens quelque chose sur les doigts de ma main gauche, c'est doux et chaud._

_Décidant d'ouvrir les yeux, je réessaye plusieurs fois jusqu'à la 6__ème__ tentative où je réussis à les garder ouverts. Ce n'est plus l'Entre Deux Mondes, mais celui des Vivants._

_Mais fatigué, je me rendors. Ce n'est qu'au matin que je trouve la force de bouger ma main gauche, ce qui réveilla le propriétaire de la chose douce et chaude que j'avais senti sur mes doigts._

-Hm? Nat'…?

_Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en reconnaissant la voix, mais incapable de parler, je serre un peu plus la main. Axel! C'est Axel!_

_Je ne me suis pas trompé, Axel se leva, plongeant son regard dans le mien où j'y lis de la surprise, de la joie et beaucoup d'amour._

_Axel appela une infirmière qui me retira le tuyau que j'avais dans la gorge (super désagréable), il m'apporta un verre d'eau que je pris plaisir à boire à petites gorgées. Il répondit à toutes mes questions, m'apprenant que j'étais tombé dans le coma depuis 2 ans et que tous les jours il venait me voir, quittant ma chambre pour se nourrir, mais il revenait aussi vite à mes côtés._

_Avant de me rendormir, il m'embrassa tendrement, murmurant dans le creux de mon oreille ces mots si chers à mon cœur:_

-Je t'aime Nathan.

_Aujourd'hui cela fait 7 mois qu'Axel et moi sommes mariés après 3 ans de vie de couple. Depuis mon réveil, je n'ai plus jamais revu Darkness et c'est tant mieux!_

_Notre vie de couple a accueilli Hoshi°° qui est née 6 mois auparavant, un mois après notre mariage._

_Bien sûr apprendre que j'étais capable de porter la Vie m'a rempli de joie (au début de surprise) car je savais qu'Axel rêvait de fonder une famille, c'est chose faite maintenant._

_Les parrains de notre petite Reine sont David et Xavier tandis que les marraines sont Célia et Nelly._

_Tenant Hoshi dans mes bras, je sentis les bras d'Axel me serrer affectueusement la taille, son menton reposant contre mon épaule droite._

-A quoi penses-tu mon cœur? me demande Axel en regardant notre enfant.

-Au bonheur d'être vivant et d'être la mère de cette adorable enfant qui est la notre dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

_Doucement, délicatement, Axel me fit tourner pour que nos visages se fassent face. Et avec la même douceur, il m'embrassa._

_J'aime Axel, il m'aime, la vie nous accordé le bonheur d'être parents que demander de plus?_

_Comme quoi, il ne faut pas avoir peur de ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force…_

°L'Entre Deux Mondes est un lieu où les personnes qui sont plongées dans le coma y 'vivent', bien sûr il n'existe pas dans la réalité, juste dans cette fanfic!

°°Hoshi n'existe pas, elle est issue de mon imagination!

*Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques rewiens!*


End file.
